


Hi,Pieck.

by Plusssa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Love, Incest, Love Triangles, Other, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plusssa/pseuds/Plusssa
Summary: 看来这位是铁了心了想被搞。皮克用力掐自己的脸好让自己清醒一点，可这挡不住她做了一个相当糊涂的决策：“呃，你要等人是······做什么，他们能做，我也能做。”她红着脸看到对方愉快地一拍脑袋，然后被扯着站起来。她离吉克太近了，一瞬间，她又想要挣脱。“我的腿在发软。”皮克咬着嘴唇想。





	Hi,Pieck.

皮克酱像一滩猫咪摊在实验桌上。这是一节她可以放心趴着的生物课。趴着并不是因为困乏，而是一种自然状态——就像棉花糖在阳光下放久了会瘪下去那样自然。  
同桌波尔柯已和暂停示范的吉克尴尬地对视了一阵，这位好心的大男孩正犹豫着是否要赶在吉克发声提醒之前用笔轻轻戳一下自己似乎在酣睡的同桌。“扰人清梦是不道德的，况且昨晚的作业是那么折磨人，连我都要写到两点······再说这位耶格尔老师一向袒护皮克，”波尔柯想，“啊，他娘的我也好想睡一会······”

可情况马上变得不容许犹豫。他一把抓起皮克墨菊般的头发摇晃：“醒醒醒醒班主任来了！班主任来了！”  
艾伦面无表情地站在窗外。  
皮克轻微地炸了毛，在确认不是八级地震或敌国轰炸后缓缓地支起软绵绵的脖子，从黑色的瀑布中露出仿佛刚睡醒的玫瑰色脸庞，当然，还眯着眼睛。班主任在看我。想着，她用手托脸挡住对方的视线。她讨厌这种能看到骷髅的眼神，它仿佛是无机质放射出的光芒。而据说是班主任同父异母兄长的吉克或许是戴了眼镜的缘故，感觉就要好上一些——他看到的应该是血管、神经、还有肌肉，嗯，没有错，他的确能看到肌肉。

那是开学后不久，她在校门口撞见了一个忘带教师证被值日生贾碧拦下质问的家伙。马上认出了这个顶着鸡窝一样的金色鬈发、格子衫一半塞进裤腰带的眼镜男就是自己昨天刚记住姓名的生物老师，皮克瘪瘪嘴，对贾碧说：“他我老师哦。”  
“你谁啊？”  
“你的学姐。”  
“我不认识你。没证就是没证，不让进就是不让进。”

面对戴着袖章的值日生，皮克的白眼还没翻到一半，身前闪出一个高个子女人。  
“吉——克——再不进校就要迟到了哟。”耶蕾娜校长几乎是搂过这位新老师，对学生一挑眉，“咦，这不是你班上的孩子吗？感觉老师棒不棒？是不是很关心你们呀？”  
棒？皮克没觉得，但关心她倒是明显接收到了。这位可怜的大概是第一次收到学生好意的老师，拼命向艾伦推荐皮克当班长，使她不胜其烦。另外，那过于亲昵的称呼也让她烦躁。

“嗨，皮克酱。”吉克抬高了的声音把她拉回现实，“上课要认真听讲喔，虽然你已经会了，但温故知新总不是坏事。”  
唉老这么叫全班都会学的。皮克咕囔道，还有我怎么就会了，不要对我抱有盲目的自信啊。  
之前想什么来着，嗯，肌肉。皮克再次神游。那天在校门到教学楼的路上，吉克对她说：”你的肩部和腿部肌肉太紧张了，某非是经常不好好走路的缘故?"

先是一阵察觉到自己的身体被成年异性审视带来的混杂着反感的焦虑，皮克在心里不爽地赞成了。那时她总是做一个变成四足朝下的庞大怪物的梦。连日的梦魇里充满了酱般浓稠的令人作呕的铁锈味，视野中仅有的硝烟暗示着她抵达的是一个由人创造的地狱。永远在用四足奔跑。永远劳累不堪地背负重物。永远在逃离烟雾之前醒来。梦境消散、意识清醒之后，她四肢的肌肉都会要命地酸痛。  
“一定是缺乏运动的缘故。”伴着下课铃声皮克下了定论。放学后就加入莱纳他们打棒球好了，虽然吉克也在并且独领风骚截杀全场，但总好过一个人绕圈跑步一边听莱纳他们被打得嗷嗷直叫。  
接过写完两份实验报告的稍带些怨念的波尔柯递来的试管，回赠他一个甜甜的笑，然后装作贤惠的模样在水龙头下清洗试管。  
草了。这他妈什么味道。皮克眼珠发颤。  
“猪肝研磨液。”波尔柯递来半秃的试管刷，“喂你水别开那么大！”  
“啊哦。关小是顺时针还是逆时针来着······“

皮克正打算挑个方向试试，一只手附上了她操控水阀的手，用力转向。  
水流孱弱下来。空气中登时弥散开一股臭不可闻的气味，而臭味的源头正是刚才关上水阀的吉克。

“你溅了老师一身，用那种恶魔的唾液。”在吉克走后，波尔柯打破沉默，“还有我们的实验报告册。”

真是见鬼。皮克心中升起难受的情绪。愧疚或者难为情倒是其次，那种感觉像自己莫名其妙地欺负了一个很可怜的人，又像一拳揍在哭泣的史莱姆上，能使人泛起恶心。  
后来的两节课上皮克反复捏着被吉克谢绝了的那包餐巾纸。她甚至希望自己也可以被猪肝研磨液泼到，然后痛痛快快地吐出来。

总之先向吉克好好道歉。然后再琢磨着下次生物测试搞个满分，让那张带着蠢胡子的脸舒展开。

原定发生在下午放学后的道歉仪式并没有如想象中顺利开展。  
从年段办公室走向位于另一栋楼的校长室，皮克有些后悔浪费了三分钟在教室里一边抄实验报告一边打腹稿——办公室里的人说吉克不在，大概又是去找校长了——按道理来说发生这种事不需要用词句修饰强调自己的愧疚，抿嘴低头之类的动作更有说服力，但她实在不想表演那种不自然的姿态。  
校长室的门敞开着，过分的安静使皮克放缓脚步。  
这是一间装潢过于华丽的办公室。后现代风格的金属材质办公桌上，电脑熄了屏却还闪烁着电源键，黑金色的钢笔在纸上洇出一小块还在扩散的墨迹，几根香烟在累得高高的材料上好像随时会滚落。  
皮克对这些并不在意，她想着那个告诉她吉克在校长这的人隐晦的笑意，一边向盥洗室看去。

果然有人。  
皮克捏着手心渗出的薄汗，更加轻缓地向那道飘出呼吸声的门缝移去。  
下一刻，她与吉克对视。

皮克忘记是怎么从那个鬼地方逃离的了，她怀疑自己只是灵魂飘到了马路上，身体其实还在校长室里。  
踏进那个房间绝对是她干过的最令自己后悔的事，比溅吉克一身猪肝研磨液十万次都要严重。  
好想暂时死一会。好想转学。好想永远不上生物课。好想再也不见到吉克——该死的，不要提他的名字！那个领口敞开，被领带绑住双手，跪在打湿的地板上的——冷静，冷静。  
皮克像波尔柯在生物课上那样，揪自己长长的黑发。好一阵撕扯，她的神经在痛觉中稍稍放松下来。

她走过回家路上倒数第二个弯道，开始认真思考这件事。逃避毕竟不是她的作风。  
首先排除吉克和耶蕾娜是两情相悦的伴侣——上次在校门口，吉克微微侧身抗拒了她的拥抱。平常他打完棒球也会谢绝耶蕾娜送他回家，自己骑自行车——就算某次自行车坏了也是苦笑一下推车回去。事实上，他好像很少和任何人来往，尽管他喜欢开冒失的玩笑来活络气氛，对学生和同事都称得上热心。能发现这些倒不是皮克对他特意关注，只是有他的场合，大家的注意力就会像聚光灯一样集中在他身上，像观察话剧台上的出色演员，虽然他们很少给这位卖力的演员送去赞美——他们在这一点上相当吝啬，而事实上只要一点点的好意就能在吉克身上迅速换取回报。或许精明如耶蕾娜打得正是这种算盘，但那诡异的一幕怎么也不像是调情现场，皮克想着摇摇头。  
做出否认并不是因为她无法接受束缚调教一类的情趣，她和大部分正常的Alpha一样喜欢在安全范围内让伴侣展露出臣服姿态，而是因为她绝对没有感受到一丝Omega信息素。对，吉克是位Omega，在性别差异因政治正确被刻意模糊的校园里，她还是从吉克的体检表中得知了这个没什么用的信息。那张入职体检表当时被发福的教导主任高高举着，当着一圈同事的面大声朗读，并感慨这么一副健康到完美的体格竟马上就要投入教育事业被那群吵吵嚷嚷的小崽子们糟蹋。当时办公室内发出零零落落的笑声，吉克也笑了，还笑得挺响。  
“他看上去不像一个太有棱角的人。”皮克想，“搞不好是被胁迫的。”得出这个悲惨的结论让皮克又头疼起来，她不是像和她结下梁子的学妹贾碧那样的正义斗士——如果是她估计这会儿已经写好检举信了——但皮克又对坐视不管的处理方式感到不甘：无论如何，她都已从幕后迈上舞台。她现在是当事者，举足轻重的当事者。

皱着眉头走到最后一个弯道，眼前的身影让她猛地停下。她下意识捂住自己的嘴以免发出尖叫。  
衣装整洁的吉克骑着自行车在等待绿灯亮起，他的脸上看不出一丝羞怯或是后怕，他审视即将转绿的信号灯就像审视皮克之前那张离满分只有一步之遥的考卷。  
车开动了。皮克抱着书包跑起来。她的心脏接收到兴奋的指令，开始异常欢快地跳动。  
“我绝对没有什么从中捞到好处的想法。”皮克说服了自己，穿梭过人潮。晚风扯动着她的长发。

吉克在三条街道后停下，他随意地将自行车停靠在行道树旁，径自走入一间地下酒吧。  
心里一惊的皮克把书包交到右手上，并尽量放低，一咬牙跟着几个青年混了进去。

这绝对是很没品的一间酒吧。即便是从来没有过经验的皮克，也能一走完下行的楼梯便做出这样的判断。歇斯底里的音乐配上大紫大红晃动闪烁的灯光宣誓着要把精神正常的人类一个不剩地驱逐出去，劣质烟草的气息使她想起梦里同样令她不适的味道。  
皮克看了一眼舞池中像泥鳅那样蹦得毫无章法的人群，觉得吉克会来这里简直难以想象。  
她艰难地寻找着吉克，甚至忍不住小声呼唤了几次。但在这个拥挤、躁动的地方找到一个沉默的家伙要花费很大的力气。  
不过还好，在皮克快要被这里污浊的空气熏得呕吐之时，她找到了躲在角落饮酒的吉克，虽然他好像已经醉得认不清对方。  
“你在这里做什么？”皮克没有称呼对方老师，毕竟不好带着学生的身份这样质问他。  
“等人。”吉克头都不抬。  
“对方是谁？”  
“谁都行。”

皮克不寒而栗。“你不能这样，你应该回家。”她说着，缓缓坐到吉克身边。  
就算事情真有那么糟糕，她也没法说服自己离开这个现在看起来很危险的男人。“呃······有一些Omega在私生活方面都很开放，这是他们自己的事，不能用道德规则随意评判······”皮克这样想着，给自己一个微笑接受了老师真的是一个混乱的婊子的现实。  
“你不和你的弟弟一起住宿舍吗？他说不定现在在等·······”皮克知道自己在胡扯，显然两位耶格尔老师的关系并不好，但她总是得说点什么。  
“放屁。”吉克粗暴地打断。“艾伦和他的青梅竹马小女友，呃，或许是小男友，或许三个人一起——管他娘的，总之他和他的伴侣霸占了学校分给我和他的套房，我一个人在外边住出租屋——再来一杯，对，MarsBump."

皮克突然凶狠地拦下他递给服务员的空杯，尽量让自己占满对方的视野:"听着，别喝了。”她尝试调动自己Alpha的威压（她在小说里看过这玩意，此前她对此嗤之以鼻），让自己的声音听上去更有魄力，嗯，其实不要在发抖就行。  
吉克发出古怪的笑声，然后点点头，把手乖巧地收回去，再趁皮克放松下来，狡猾地喝下杯子里的几滴残酒，最后满意地舔舔嘴唇。  
“······我们走吧。”皮克叹气道。  
“我不能走。”  
“那先离开这里好不好，之后你要去哪里我不管。”  
“不好。”

看来这位是铁了心了想被搞。  
皮克用力掐自己的脸好让自己清醒一点，可这挡不住她做了一个相当糊涂的决策：“呃，你要等人是······做什么，他们能做，我也能做。”她红着脸看到对方愉快地一拍脑袋，然后被扯着站起来。她离吉克太近了，一瞬间，她又想要挣脱。  
“我的腿在发软。”皮克咬着嘴唇想。

她站起后眼前发黑。等又清晰时发现自己竟然还在酒吧里。  
“这位朋友帮我付酒水钱。”吉克朝前台吹了一声口哨。  
皮克茫然地看着被递过来的小票，再转向吉克。  
“我钱包找不着了，从刚才起就等一位朋友帮我付账——放心我明天就还。”

皮克大梦初醒般地扯开书包找钱。

知道了吉克并没有想乱搞后，皮克莫名开始有点嫌弃对方——毕竟扛着这么大一人真的很累。她右肩挂着书包，左手架着吉克，心情复杂地在晚风中艰难前行。

皮克的嫌弃还出于对方是真的醉酒而不是在上演Omega装醉贴身Alpha的戏码，特别是在吉克被烧烤摊拉的电线绊倒后，她有一瞬间想把这个又沉又笨的家伙丢在马路上——她有足够的理由相信这副摸样的吉克没有吸引路人以身试法的能力。  
几架立灯哐镗倒下。  
惊人的是，被绊倒的吉克一个前滚翻又稳稳地站起，怡然自得地继续往皮克身上靠。  
皮克并没有立刻接过对方伸来的双手。她看到血液从吉克的额角流入金发。

“都不看路的嘛？灯都给你整倒了我操。”

没想到是摊主先扯开嗓门。她抬起头，看到一个高高瘦瘦的男人。

“瞅啥瞅啊，自个摔的还想赖人啊？”

皮克眯起眼睛。她把吉克放在塑料凳上，转身掏出手机。

“你要拍我吗？留个纪念也好。”吉克想把自己的脸凑向镜头。

皮克没有回答。

半刻后，她微笑着询问：“想吃烧烤吗？去点几串喜欢吃的如何？”

吉克当即重重地呸了一声：“不要。我打死都不吃这个那人做的玩意。他一看就是个几十年没人光顾的Beta，自己撸出茧的那种，鬼知道这样失败的男人会不会往食物里加奇怪的药······”

过了挺久，皮克拍拍他的肩膀：“好啦，回去再聊。你看卖烧烤的都回去了。”

其实并没有回去，只是被城管大队带去开罚单了。想到吉克没有听取她的建议错失了吃白食的好机会，皮克略感遗憾。

但总之现在的吉克是不会想到这些的。终于来到了这个充满空气清新剂味道的住处，她卸下吉克，长舒了一口气。把醉倒的成熟Omega搬运回住处一定是值得大书特书的事件，要么写在助人为乐记录上，要么写在风流猎艳情史上。赶着回家写作业的四好少年皮克酱当然选择会选择前者——

哦，开玩笑的。只是吉克的确不在好状态，而皮克又不稀罕乘人之危，况且玩弄一个没什么反应的对象并无多大乐趣。  
把对方处理得可口一些是必须的。如此默念着，皮克走进出租屋厨房找饮用水。

窗外吹来凉风。低仄昏黄的云反射着城市的灯光，再往上是不见星月的夜空。

“我兴许得勉强住一个晚上。”皮克拿起水杯，看着空荡荡的街道想。觉得暂时还不想和吉克间接接吻，她仰头把沿杯悬停在嘴唇之上。

透明的液体倾倒而下。一股辛辣涌进喉咙。

皮克咳着愤然把剩余的酒倒进水槽。

“你真是好能喝。”她走到床边，掐了掐摆在床上的猴子布偶。

床上的吉克迷迷瞪瞪，开始脱衣服准备睡觉。

“别告诉我你和她做那些也是因为喝了酒？”皮克没好气道。

“不是哦，我很清醒。我们向来这样。”

皮克不想接着败兴，没继续谈话躺上了沙发。没准等会吉克就会告诉她，自己是被强迫的，他遇到这种可怕的事又被学生目睹才会羞愤至极，想用酒精逃避，他还会向自己求助······毕竟，梦里什么都有。皮克给自己一个长达三秒的笑容然后闭了眼。

醒来后四周的简陋景象在她眼前液体般缓缓流动，而天花板甚至在昏暗的夜光下温柔地摇晃。还有细碎的兴奋感在脑中一点点炸开，就像有小小的人儿在里面跳俏皮的踢踏舞，这使她忍不住晃晃自己的脑袋。“来干点什么吧。干点什么吧。”它们在此起彼伏地轻声呼吁。  
是之前那杯酒的作用。醉酒的感觉也不坏。就好像身体里多了一股力量，一股不受经验掌控的力量，它好像随时会溜进脑袋，溜出嘴巴。  
皮克觉得很神奇，她想要告诉别人，于是爬上床摸摸吉克的头：“嘿，吉克，我喝醉了。”

吉克听罢，竖起大拇指，尔后接着倒头昏睡。  
可对方并没有让他续会周公的意思。他被拖往卫生间。在和地板的猛烈冲突中，他清醒了一半。

“欸欸欸你干什么······停住！放手······别这样······啊啊啊别折腾我皮克······皮克酱！”

“为什么你连刮胡刀都没有啊？”皮克扣紧他的双手，对着盥洗台皱眉。

“都是连着头发一块让理发师修理的······放我去睡觉啦皮克酱。”他软声哀求。

皮克酱气鼓鼓地从书包里翻出美工刀，然后一把将吉克摁到椅子上。

“你这是要······要剃我的胡子？为什么啊?”

“我看你的胡子不爽很久了。”皮克认真地盯着对方的下巴，坐到吉克的大腿上。

“对我意见这么大啊皮克酱······好歹给我买个剃须刀啊······"吉克无奈地减小挣扎幅度。

皮克像对待压轴题一样对待他的胡子，虽然酒醉也未把下巴削得坑坑洼洼。浅色的须发落到地上。最后她摸了摸吉克的眉毛和头发。在确认这些毛发不在敌对行列后，她相当满意地起身拉开一段距离观察自己的作品。

没了胡须的遮掩，流畅的下颚线条展露出来，棱角也分明却没有什么攻击性。微微发干的唇轻抿着，唇瓣的位置恰到好处得就像白碗正中的绛色浆果。  
这样的吉克竟然还有点好看。她惊喜地扳起对方的脸对着吊灯。

一时，浮动的灯光流连在他水蓝的眼眸中，几次眨眼后，砂金色的睫毛湿润起来。他扭过头。  
皮克又扭了回去。真的有些好看，那眼睛披上水泽的样子。她伸手去碰他的睫毛，被对方躲开。

这次皮克差点要把他的脖子扭断。他叹着气闭上眼。“别玩了。皮克。”他泛白的脸上残存着迷醉的红晕。  
这样的脸如果出现在教室里会导致她的同学们失控的，就算是Beta也会生出占有的欲念。然后他们在晚上就会幻想着抓着吉克的头发，用自己微不足道的小东西让那双蓝眼睛泪流不止。  
灯光在他脸上还太过轻浮。他应该与月光相配。哪怕他有再多的情欲，在月下都会是天真的圣徒，是纯净却诱人的牧羊少年，在与月光的相互亲吻间，可以俘获驾车的女神。

“这样就像恩底弥翁。”皮克想着。她确实也说了出来。  
“嗯······嗯？你在说狩猎之神喜欢的家伙？”突如其来的夸奖让吉克陷入轻微的尴尬，但他很快开了个玩笑：“好啊······那你可以是我的一只小羊。”  
皮克不再凝视。猛地向后撕扯吉克的头发，然后咬住露出的颈部，一瞬间，她尝到鲜血。

她扔开吉克，上床睡觉，舌尖残存着信息素的味道。它轻微灼烧着。  
或许是因为换了环境的缘故，皮克幸运地没有再做那个充满硝烟的梦。她梦到自己抱着吉克的影子。梦中的影子是黑暗甜蜜的海水，它紧紧包裹着她，粘腻地，无限温柔地用轻波摇晃。皮克感觉舒服得简直要涨破。影子静默地喘息着，吐出长长的发颤的气息，飘落到她身上，忽地又加重了，快要吐出全部又一下吞到最深。每动作一次，它就散开一些， 它在卖力地把自己弄碎。一波又一波翻滚着的浪潮把她淹没，泪水在身体之间泛滥成灾。潮水涨到最高。溃军之前最后一次猛烈的冲撞后，缴械般通通送出。

潮水落下，皮克在自己的呼吸声中醒来。发丝因为汗水紧贴在发热的颈部，更糟糕的是，双腿间一塌糊涂。  
她发现自己抱着那只猴子布偶。战栗着，她像投掷引线即将烧尽的手雷那样把它甩开。

吉克接住了布偶。“嗨，皮克酱，你醒啦，早上好哟。昨天真是谢谢你。”他摸摸自己寸草不生的下巴笑意盎然道。

皮克没有作声，也没有看吉克。

“扛我回来不大容易吧？起来洗个澡怎样？我正好去准备早餐。”他依旧面带笑容进了厨房。

皮克磨蹭了一会，起身便蹿进淋浴室，“啪”地一声锁上门。

浴室外又传来吉克的声音：“衣服和浴巾都是新的。”

的确，置物架上有一套新的衣物——包括内裤。

皮克两眼一黑，瘫软在浴缸里企图溺水自尽。

他一定看到自己对着那只猴子发情了。她紧紧地捂住脸。

热水漫过她的双脚，并逐渐靠近她过度收缩的心脏。皮克一点点地吐气，艰难地让自己放松一些。她闭上双眼想着梦境开始时那种温柔的感觉。

在双膝被淹没的时候她感觉好些了，她可以开始思考。

这不算糟糕绝顶的事，或许比昨天发生在校长室的要好上一些，呃，至少比在上课时做春梦还被班主任艾伦抓包了要好。皮克在水中吐出一串泡泡。

对，想想艾伦阴郁的模样，那副皱眉俯视的神情。再想想吉克微笑的脸。她感觉好多了。

现在她意识到自己浸泡在吉克用的浴缸里。没有嫌弃的感觉，真是古怪。或许吉克就是在这里洗掉那一身猪肝研磨液的臭味。  
她伸手抚摸墙上瓷砖的裂痕。这里坏不坏，就是空气清新剂的味道有些浓郁，还有水流在管道中的咕嘟声。不知为何她感觉这个狭小的浴室能在昏暗中滋生出隐秘的冲动，连镜子上的水痕都能令人浮想联翩。围绕着她的水汽就像梦中的拥吻。

大概过了很久，皮克穿好衣服开始用餐。吉克的衣服在她身上松松垮垮的，袖口处只能露出手指。对面的吉克端端正正地穿着西服——事实上，在任课的第三天，他就换掉了格子衫。  
皮克心不在焉地啃着三明治，她突然有点不大想回家。

“你也一个人住？”吉克把“也”字咬得很轻。

“嗯。从初中开始就这样。”她开始盯着对方的颈部下方露出的皮肤。

“那吃完饭我送你回去。”

她不悦地目光向上移，看着自己咬出的伤口：“艾伦把你赶出宿舍，对吗？”

“不，是我自己搬出去的，事实上他每个月都会把工资的一半打给我租房。艾伦为了新伴侣把我赶走只不过准备给好事者的说辞。”他清醒冷静的模样认真地表明着昨天那些抱怨只不过是醉酒后的混账胡话，“我们一直很好，偶尔出点状况。”

皮克想听的不是这些。她直截了当道：”你为什么要和耶蕾娜做那种事？”

“耶蕾娜？她只算是我的朋友，我和她没发生什么。”吉克好像疑惑了一会，然后又打消了疑惑。“有同事开我和她的玩笑被你听到了？当着学生的面有些过分啊。”  
看来这个混蛋是彻底打算蒙混过关了。明明为她揭开了个人世界血淋淋的一角，现在又要云淡风轻地抹杀一切。皮克感到血流往头上涌。

“好了，我送你回家吧。周末作业不少吧，快期中了可得好好用功哦。”

皮克僵硬地耸了耸肩。  
绝对不能这样结束。  
但既然知道了他的住处，以后就有机会来。

的确，这是准确的预言。皮克抱着生物作业在门前哀求老师的模样使吉克一次又一次松动戒备开门。然后她就在吉克宣布只能站在门口讲解的同时从他的手臂下方钻进房间，扑到床上，露出一个狡黠的笑。吉克摔上门，他要生气了，皮克就立马把习题摊开好声好气地请教。无奈万般的吉克搬条椅子坐下，用绝对不会出现在学校里的嫌弃腔调询问具体是哪里不懂。

后来皮克连作业都不带，但有时带一些甜甜的糕点，用来胡乱地塞进吉克的嘴里。  
“我来看书。”她淡定自若地解释道。  
她看吉克大学时读的生物专著，专注投入的样子让吉克怀疑书里夹了他的裸照。  
看完书她就挽起袖子帮吉克做饭。他不得不承认，皮克的料理能力远在自己之上。  
“很贤惠哦，皮克酱。”吉克喝着煲了三个钟头的海鲜粥赞美道，它的味道简直鲜掉舌头。  
用这样的词称赞Alpha多少有些调侃的意味。但皮克眨眨眼睛，用力地点了头。后来她买好菜再骑摩托去吉克那，那里的减人食欲的空气清新剂味道逐渐消失了。吉克还买了剃须刀。

他们有时在饭桌上聊天。“嗨，你知道吗，我很喜欢猴子。”吉克会这样突然发话，“我见过许多的猴子，有些旧大陆的猴子的脸上或胸上、屁股上有着鲜艳的色彩，它们在发情期更是能够亮瞎眼，嗯，如果你去参观，那就是满眼火烧的屁股。哦说到猴屁股，他们很硬。不，我没摸过。那些发硬的皮肤被称作臀胼胝。不过猴子为什么要有那么硬的屁股呢······”

有一次皮克终止了猴屁股的话题。那是某次晚餐前，皮克对吉克说：“我喜欢猫。”

“猫很好啊，就是对我不好——我被猫咪咬过。”吉克轻松地接过话题，“我很羡慕猫咪的舌头结构，那些带厚厚角质层的丝状乳突是倒钩状，对，就像鱼钩那样，它们可以轻而易举地刮干净骨头上的肉。说实话，我有点想体验一把被这样的软刺刮到的感觉——只要猫咪不咬我。”

皮克静默着拉过对方的手，在他发问之前含住食指和中指，先是大概一个指节的深度，然后抬头看着对方愣住的摸样吞到指根。

喉咙被顶到有些不舒服，她想着，慢慢地舔舐吉克的骨节。柔软的舌头轻轻翻弄着，然后从中分开双指，用舌尖触碰双指间的皮肤。  
吉克终于触电一般把手抽回，踉跄着去了卫生间。后来的晚餐上，他们没入夜色一般沉静无言。

后来再这样接触吉克是在期末考后。吉克在乱腾腾的办公室里和艾伦交谈。显然他们说的不是学生们的事，因为两人间的气氛处于冰点还要以下。艾伦好像在对一样令他嫌恶的东西勉强发表意见，最后实在忍受不下，说了什么，径自离开了。吉克的声音全程都很轻，办公室外的皮克一句也没有听明白。

艾伦走后，吉克留下整理考卷。因为没有晚自习，电很早就断了。办公室内氤氲着雨后的黄昏气息。不久，皮克就出现在他眼前。

“按班级放，对吧？”她抱起一沓刚扫描过的答题卡。没有等回答，她利索地干了起来。  
吉克停下手上的工作看着她，眼神在暮色中意义不明。  
他坐到椅子上沉默着，直到皮克发完年段的答题卡。

“我说，皮克，我们之间的事——”声音突然发出，抬高，又干涩地卡住。  
皮克犯难地一笑，走到他身边时碰倒一叠练习：“抱歉。”  
“没事。”他弯腰去捡，却感觉到背上的压力。皮克趴在他的背上，环住他的腰。  
“这样不行。”吉克感觉到后颈处的湿热气息，出于本能用手去遮挡，皮克却绕过去轻舔吻脖子上已痊愈的伤口，再一路向上直到脸侧轻咬他的耳垂。  
“吉克。”她轻柔地发出这两个音节，一边揉他的金发。吉克感觉到身体可怕地酥麻，他颤抖的指尖渗出冷汗。  
皮克轻放着解下的皮带，右手手指探到发硬的部位。  
不能再继续了。吉克拼命挣扎开，像溺水者一样急促呼吸着上方的空气。  
“这样很蠢。你会后悔的，皮克。”他虚弱地说。  
“我闻到你的信息素味道了。是我很喜欢的味道，我之前和你在一起时也闻到过。”皮克真诚地说，“可和她在一起时你并没有反应，不是吗？你其实并不喜欢她。”  
“不是这样——”吉克争辩着却被吻住。在一番灼热的纠缠暂告一段落后，他接着说：“不是这样的，那是身体的缘故······因为基因。”  
皮克对于撒谎者的说法不置可否，她用膝盖轻触对方发软的大腿，对方立刻一阵震颤。  
“你应该现实一些。”她目光包含担忧。  
简直好笑，和班上的学生在办公室里乱搞哪里现实了？吉克真想给自己浇一桶冰水，然后振作起来，扯着耳朵教训她一顿。  
可是他选择了妥协。他让皮克坐上自己的办公桌，然后撩起她的裙子，闭着眼吻下。  
哗啦一声，皮克抓破了练习册的封面。  
在恍惚中，他轻柔地套弄了几下，每次都引起皮克脑中的轰鸣。接着他褪下眼前最后的衣物，歪着脑袋含住前端，略微用力地吮吸。这简直就是酷刑，皮克撑在桌角的手指一阵痉挛。溢出些许白浊后，吉克舔舔嘴边粘稠的液体，侧过脸用舌头摩挲过那里每一丝一毫的皮肤，细致得好像要把这个滚烫物件的形状刻在心里。末了，吉克颤抖着深吸一口气，扶着它挺进喉咙。  
“等等。”一直紧咬牙关的皮克突然发出叫喊。  
她撑起身体，用发麻的双腿接触地面，然后扯下了吉克的领带。  
她在报复性地还原那时看到的场景：用领带把他的手腕捆在椅背上，再推倒椅子，使他既向前跪倒，又不得不屈辱地把脊椎骨向上折出一个奇诡的角度来够着对方。  
没有了手的帮助，吉克好几次打滑过去，甚至被阴茎抽打脸颊。但他还是做到了。片刻后，吞吐的频率在他抑制不住的呻吟中加快。  
唇齿与器官的摩擦像是迸出火花一般灼烧着皮克临近崩溃的神经，口腔内膜湿滑的感觉在进出的周期中闪电般现灭，转瞬之间的大起大落就像造物主失心疯地切换着黑夜与白昼。  
她忍不住把身体向前弓，把手指插进汗涔涔的金发间，用力扣向自己，使对方喉咙中破碎的声音爬向又一个高峰。  
等皮克回过神来，精液已经从吉克的口腔冲射向咽喉。在惊惧中，他猛地向下低头，任由皮克仍直着的阴茎从脸上划过，挺立在他头颅的上方。她立即跳下办公桌把吉克连同着椅子翻过来。  
他呛了好几声才艰难地吐出一些液体，这些液体由嘴角顺着下颚在锁骨上方的凹陷处汇聚。  
吉克的眼神还飘忽在方才的时空中。他的瞳孔有些散大，面颊上一片燃烧着的红晕。  
皮克伸手去摸他的西裤。腰下的部分明显有湿濡。实际上，椅子上已经有他产生的水渍。  
“别做了。如果做到最后，信息素的味道可不是通风换气能解决的，我没带空气清新剂。”  
皮克乖顺地穿起内裤：“那······回去做完可以吗？”  
吉克不语。  
“卷子我对过答案啦是满分。老师就奖励奖励我嘛。”她说完咬住下唇。

“先回去再说。”良久，吉克给出回答，“还有，帮我解开。”  
皮克的眼里顿时闪烁起喜悦的光芒。她鼓鼓腮帮，撩起吉克的衬衫：“再过一小会，我就跑去开摩托来载你回去。乖，张嘴把衣服咬住。”

皮克从抽屉里拿出一只圆珠笔，用笔帽扣住他的乳头，随后轻轻刮动。  
“充血了呢。”她轻笑一声，恶作剧一般地用笔头刺向粉色的突起。

皮克是牵着他的手走下教学楼的。昏暗的楼道内除了他们再无旁人，他们的脚步声层层回响。明天要为吉克熨平领带，皮克想。她纤细的手指搭在手腕那道红痕上，指腹轻轻揉动。

迈下最后一级楼梯，皮克猛然看见了艾伦。不知他在这等待了多久，他几乎与寂静的夜色融作一体。  
她的心先是沉入冰窟，后飞快跳动，仿佛在准备着战斗。解释，或是干脆无视艾伦，结果都没什么大不了的。她低头凝视对方眼中暴风雨将至的灰海。

忽然间，她感到吉克抽开了手。黑暗中她看不清对方脸上的表情。

艾伦过来了。而吉克颤抖着伸出手。  
“不行！停下！”她的大脑撕裂般尖叫。强烈的恐惧感使她觉得下一秒世界就要在山崩地裂中湮灭。  
皮克强撑住自己，她看见艾伦没有扶住住吉克而是冷冰冰地打量着他全身上下，包括发皱的衣裤，还有一半塞在口袋里的领带。

“你要说你意外发情了吗？还是特别猛烈的那种？”艾伦问。  
吉克的目光像夜色一样死寂。

许久，他转头轻轻地对皮克说：“我回职工宿舍了，皮克酱。”

张开嘴想要喊叫却发不出声音。她就这样呆呆地看着他离开。

往任意一个方向走一步都通往地狱，皮克放弃一切思考直到在冰冷的床上被困意吞没。

又是硝烟弥漫的世界。她作为怪物竭力狂奔着，血泪从她的丑陋脸上淌下。终于在脱力的一瞬，她从怪物的后颈中挣出。巨大的尸骸化作蒸汽飘散。她第一次用自己柔软的手触摸这里的地面。 她摸到白骨。一股悲恸从皮克心头涌出，她抱着一堆骨骼哭泣。

迷雾散尽。对面也有一个人，只有半截身体，依偎住另一具年轻的尸体。

吉克，你背叛了我们。她说不出任何话，却有这样的声音响起。

“对不起。”吉克抬起头，他的脸上印刻着死亡——敌人、同胞、仇人、爱人。

“为什么？”皮克脚下的所有头颅替她发问，“为什么背叛。”

“因为我在出生时便做了选择。因为我的血脉，我甘愿让它消失却不忍令其受辱。我无法与你站在一起。”

血脉？皮克看着那个仿佛在沉睡的黑发男人。  
因为基因，因为血脉。可怖的声音悲切地吟唱。因为基因，因为血脉。

她在泪水中惊醒。时针即将跨过十二点。她起身关上窗户。

从明天起，她绝对再无可能迷恋上这样一个混账，一个被血脉阻挡无法简单发情却还要在盥洗间接受弟弟调教的乱伦者，一个即便分居还要忍不住相会然后用空气清新剂掩盖痕迹的无可救药的成瘾者，一个经不住诱惑接受了年轻身体的堕落者。他是恶魔，是无赖，是婊子。

但是在今天。她爱吉克。

零点伊始，她想着将来如何玩弄他——或许和艾伦一起，或许再加上新人，比如耶蕾娜。甚至波尔柯和莱纳也可以参与。皮克开心地睡了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完这篇又臭又长的胃疼文学。本打算写篇甜甜的吉皮，后先是为了让皮克酱有充分的作案动机加进了abo元素，又不由自主扭曲成出了耶格尔骨科（十分抱歉！）


End file.
